Screech:a Maximum RideBlack Lagoon crossover
by Raymoney
Summary: Screech Chang is the 15 year old illegitimate son of Dutch and Revy and he was experimented on by the school and has wings on his back like the rest of the flock and one day a 12 year girl claiming to be his sister asks for the flocks help on behalf of the Lagoon company. Better summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Screech: a Maximum Ride/Black lagoon ****crossover**

**Summary: **15 years ago a boy the was born in Roanapur to known pirates Dutch, the infamous Revy two hands he spent his first three years of his life in the school and spliced to have bird wings until he was rescued by Jeb and accepted into the flock named Screech due to his powerful voice now Screech Chang is teenager trying to balance his life as a human/bird/dragon hybrid and the reemerging of his pirate parents thank God he has the flock to help him out. Rated T for violence this story will include flashbacks and interludes.

**Name: Screech Chang**

**Nickname: rasta man (due to his dreadlocks)**

**Age:15**

**Place of birth: technically: Roanapour officially: Thailand**

**Race: Chinese/African American**

**Parents: Rebecca "Revy" Chang, Dutch**

**Interests:Football, SciFi books, Music, flying for excerise, reading, video games**

**Species:Avian/Dragon/Human**

**Powers: powerful screech, fire breath, a little telepathy, high intelligence, sonic speed, heightened senses, reptilian eyes, super strength **

**Dislikes: the school**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon or Maximum Ride**

**Destination: Roanapour**

**15 years ago**

A woman with a purple ponytail and a tribal tattoo on her arm has just given birth to a healthy baby this should be the happiest day for the new mother however this new mother happens to be the infamous Revy Two Hands and she wishes for this child to die or disappear luckily his father Dutch is there to made sure the latter happens.

"Get this piece of shit out of here Dutch!"

**"**Look Revy-"

"Just get that brat the fuck out of here before I shoot him dead!" Pulls out her cutless ready to shoot

As the Dutch looks down at his son cooing and laughing wanting to play with his father he sighed and said "I hope whoever adopts you will treat you like you're their own son" he placed a cross in the child's bundle and left the kid with what he thought was a credible orphanage

**3 years later**

**The school**

The boy has just had the last of his optical operations and refuses to leave

"The subject seems incredibly hostile towards any of the scientists he hasn't left his room ever since the last operation"

In walks Jeb into the room labeled Chang avain/dragon DNA with an offer " I was wondering if you would like to come live with kids off your... Let's say affliction " the boy quickly nods Jeb goes on "Now you need a I got it we'll call you screech for your vocal abilities!"

**End of prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**This will be from Screech's POV**

Oh god why can't I ever have a dream why does it have to be and the crappy parts of my childhood especially that bitch egg donor who is my mother. Just then I am awakened by a knocking on my bedroom door.

"Hey wake up, wake up, wake up Screech breakfast is ready!" Ah yes Ms Nudge has come to get me she's more useful than any alarm clock on the market as I groggily got out of bed I went to Change "tell everyone I'll be down in a minute" I changed into a pair a black jeans an Adrian Peterson jersey and a cross that believe my father gave to me and I let my dreadlocks hang loose.

I forgot to introduce myself my name is Screech Chang I'm fifteen years old, and I'm a member of the flock along with Maximum Ride, Iggy, Fang, Angel, Gassy, and my personal alarm clock Nudge. I joined the group when I was three years old after being experimented on by the school one of the scientists Jeb made me an offer too good to pass up I've lived with the flock for talked free years. I may not look like it at first but I do have well known parents they're pirates yup I'm the spawn of lawless pirates my mother is the deadly Rebecca "Revy" Chang is my mother and my father is only known as Dutch they're a part of the lagoon company I hear about most of the time on CNN and I can't wait to meet the basturd who gave me my mother's last name.

When I was born my mother wanted me and was not afraid of killing me right there my father decided to give me up to the school thinking it was a legitimate orphanage they spent three years splicing my DNA with that of a hawks and a dragon's yup a dragon thus giving me feathered wings and a reptilian tail the experiment gave me super human abilities too. My voice can produce an ear shattering power when thus my name, I can breath fire believe me I had a crazy way of finding out when I was five and my pillow caught on fire while I was sleeping, I do have some telepathic abilities but I'm amateur hour compared to Angel,my IQ is 180 which rivals that of Amber Einstein and Stephen Hawking, I can run and fly faster than the speed of sound, I was given reptilian eyes due to the dragon DNA and my other senses, I also have super strength not to brag but if your riding with me in an SUV and it breaks a tire I you can just use me as a wheel jack to replace a tire no sweat.

As I entered the room I thanked God above that it was Ms Martinez cooking she handed me a plate with an omelette on it and greeted me the same way "morning Screech, did you sleep OK?" Nodded at her to let her know everything was fine i never told her about my flashbacks do I wouldn't worry her she became a second mother to our little group her and Ella were family and we must protect them as I ate my foodI conversed with my surrogate brothers and sisters.

After breakfast I changed into a Gray tank top with holes cut in the back for my w wings in order to get some exercise I was flying around having a good time picking up speed and then I heard a familiar voice "hey Rasta man, wanna race" it was Maya lucky for her I don't back down and we form for a good cove minutes until my speed sealed the deal and I won.

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

I was watching a program on Martian Luther King on CNN until a breaking news bulletin popped on the screen Wolf Blitzer then appeared announcing " breaking news out out of Japan a company of what appears to be a company of pirates has stolen a large shipment of firearms " I rolled my eyes at the TV thinking he's gonna say Lagoon company "it is confirmed it is the Lagoon company occupants of this company go by the name of Rock, Dutch, Benny, Revy, and Benny Japanese authorities are in pursuit as we speak-" I changed the channel to something else as to not think god, I'm related to two of those people.

As I sat there watching a old rerun of the Simpsons sipping from my Coke can Max came in seeing the look on my face she engaged in conversation with me

"parental issues again?" I nodded back at as if she had just won a game of charades she started " well don't let it bother you I mean my dad is the one of the main reasons we're bird people in the first place but that doesn't make me a terrible person." I always liked hanging out with Max she always knows what to say when someone is down she's the sister I'm glad to have.

Just then a knock was heard at the for when I opened a twelve year old girl of Japanese descent was standing in front of me and I'll never forget what she said "you don't know me but I'm your sister Marino and our mother needs your help!" I can't believe it! I was left to be express experimented on but now I find out I have a half sister!

**To be continued...**

**I want to apologize if it seems slow at first I will picked the page in the next installment and the chapters will be up soon and heads up to readers I do take suggestions on my stories let me know if you want to see something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Screech: a Maximum Ride/Black Lagoon crossover**

**Hey it's Raymoney back with chapters 3, 4 and 5 of Screech but before I do I want to take this moment to thank those out there who have been reading and complementing my works and giving me requests your feedback is great keep it up!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride or Black Lagoon**

**Like always this will be Screech's POV**

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't believe it that bitch would've rather seen me dead but now some sixth grader knocks on my for claiming to be my sister! But i kept telling myself not to snap at this girl she didn't do anything Max motioned the little girl to come in and say her in the dining room she went in the kitchen to make some tea for the three of us as I took a good look at Mariko I could see the similarities between her and I aside for my vertical slit pupils we both have the same brown colored eyes, the same nose and the same ear structure she had he black hair in pigtails and wrote a hoodie with a pair of blue jeans, she couldn't stop staring at me in my eyes before saying the first words and starting a conservation

"You have pretty eyes what's your name?"

"They call me Screech, how'd you find me?"

"Mr Dutch has a picture of you with him I asked Kaa-San bit she refused to tell me but Mr Dutch told me about you about how he and Kaa-San had a fling and how he left you with an orphanage-"

"Wait orphanage?! is that what he thinks that was? He left me with some scientists who thought it was OK to play god! Maybe tell that basturd next he wants to abandon his child he-"

"Screech! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Max walked in with three mugs for us

"Sorry little girl he's not always like that he sometimes had... Issues"

"It's OK Kaa-San is the same way at least he doesn't have a gun"

"I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"Mariko Okajima"

As I gained my composure back I word "OK how'd you find out about me the flock isn't exactly a bunch of teen celebrities" she handed me a Daily Mail article the article stated **Bird kids spotted at NFL game **ah yes trusty Fang's idea for the flock to go unnoticed I still lord it over him to this day.

"After that I hacked into the government computers and out spat the nickname the flock and your destination here in Phoenix Arizona"

Just then Maya comes in bursting through the door in her usual manor greeting me in my usual nickname

"Hey Rasta man I'm bored you wanna..." She looks at Marino "who's the kid are you babysitting now?"

Mariko bowed her and greeted Maya "I'm Marino Okajima and I'm the sister of Screech right?" I nodded my head to confirm she said the right name she looked at both Maya and me and one embarrassing doozy of a question "so are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Both Maya and I blushed with embarrassment and shouted at her "were not dating!"

Both Max and Mariko giggled with amusement and I could swear I heard Max mutter "like they were made for each other"

Before I come up with a response the for opened and the rest of the flock came in wondering who or new guest is.

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

As the other four stupid starting at my new found sister I was busy trying to figure out a an explanation

"well it's kinda a long story but apparently I have a long lost sister and she found out about us Beacu-"

"Because your stupid ass doesn't know how to keep your fucking wings secret!" Fang snapped at me

With a scowl on my faced I passed him the article to him with a smug sense "hey wise ass this is how she found me" and like that the color drained from his face and he quickly shut up "you were saying?" Nothing good

"She is so cute!" Nudge stated as she was admiring my new found sibling

I guess it was up to me to get the conversation back on track I asked her "so what do you need the flock for anyways"

"Well I can't tell you they'll brief you at Hotel Moscow but it for involves this" she put down another paper, I and the rest of the flock looked at the image on the paper long and hard we'd know that image anywhere it was the symbol used by the school.

"We've been waiting a long, long time to get these basturds OK I'll do this" I looked at the flock " but I can't do this alone are you guys with me?"

Max, Angel, Nudge, Maya, Gazzy, and Iggy agreed Fang was reluctant I looked at him "Fang if we have a chance to stop these assholes we need to take come with or stay and work on your blog we're going" with a smile he agreed to join us

Little Angel was the next to say something she had a question for me "can Total come too?"

I answered "sure the more the merrier!"

Now I had a question for Mariko "now where is this Hotel Moscow?"

She gave me the worst answer "Roanapour"

Ah, Dammit! Next stop, painful flashbacks

**Chapter 5**

**Roanapour 18 hours later**

**Hotel Moscow**

God this place brings back bad memories I couldn't help but wonder would anyone recognize me I even took the precaution and wrote a pair of sunglasses as to not alert anyone about my vertically slit pupils.

As I walked into the room I made a stop in front of a desk she had blue eyes and blonde hair and smoking a cigar but, what caught my eye she had on her face, it looked as if the scar could have bien made by some type of bomb or grenade I think that because I remember seeing a veteran in a book about the Vietnam war with the same scar from a grenade anyways, she finished smoking and put out the used sub in the a ash tray at her desk she looked up at me and started up a conversation

"Hello, you must be the basturd of the Lagoon company names Balalaika and you are?"

"Screech"

"Odd name but I'm sure there is a good sorry behind it"

"What do you want with me and my friends and how does it involve the School Ms Balalalika?"

"Well, a few months ago we were hired to stop this shipments of children for experimentation while, we were successful they decided to make our lives a living hell and sending these human wolf hybrids to plug up or operation"

"Yes, Erasers"

"We figured you and your group knows how to stop this organization and this woman"

Now the Director is involved than you God!

"OK where do you need use in your operation?"

"Will the rest of your flock will make base camp at the Ripoff Church however, I need you to become the new member of the Lagoon company"

"Seriously?"

She nods at me "Rock will show you to the ship"

"Oh and you look like your old man with those shades" she last states before I leave

**Navy PT ship The Black Lagoon**

Oh god this is a nightmare I'm with basically what I swore not to become... a pirate

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Great my own mother doesn't even remember me and now she's cursing at me and pointing a gun in my face

The man who I believe to be my father defuses the situation " Revy calm down and don't shoot him we need his help "

Yeah that's reassuring

Rock who I believe is Mariko's father asked me a question next "do you have a name?"

"Folks call me Screech"

"What kind of fucking name is that?!" Said my charming mother

"I get my name for my main attribute"

"Well either way were not going anywhere the ship is busted and it's the undercarriage" stated Dutch

"I could do it" I stated

The rest of the flock and I have the ability to breath underwater with the use of gills as part of our experimentations because you know when you of birds you automatically think aquatics. Anyway after fiddling around for two hour using the tools provided and my dragon tail I was able to get the ship working

" OK it should work now "

"Purrs like a kitten thanks Screech"

My father just thanks me, huh

"OK listen up people we have an assignment we're taking a shipment of weapons away from China and no news this time, Revy you're taking the new guy"

"Fuck that he'll just slow me down!"

Keep it up mama my self esteem is getting lower by the minute

"Revy if we face the School again we need someone who can give us an edge"

"Fine but if he shows me down I won't hesitate to kill him"

Again mother of the year here

Dutch handed me a glock and some ammo "here take this"

"I don't use guns"

"Better to have it and not need than need it and not have it"

Reluctantly I took the gun and bullets and left with Revy as I left I could swear I heard Dutch say "be careful son"

**To be continued...**

**Like always I take suggestions on my stories and I will put action in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Screech: a Maximum Ride/Black Lagoon crossover**

**Hey it's Raymoney, here with another installment of Screech. And head's up, I'll try to incorporate more characters both series into the story. So, without further ado let's get started again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Black Lagoon**

**Chapter 6**

As I was getting ready, I couldn't help but think I was being watched, I turned around and no one else but Revy, she has an expression on her face like she recognized me.

"Hey, have we met before?"

"What?!"

"Are you deaf or something? Have we met?"

"I don't think so I was adopted by missionaries when I was three, I doubt that I would see you with their crew."

She looked at me skeptical not buying my lie.

"Uh-huh, I'm on to you rookie, I will find out about you and if I find out you're with those School basturds I won't hesitate to kill you!"

I thought to myself, like you tried to when I was born how would you react if you knew the truth of who I really am?

"Noted, let's go."

As we boarded the ship we were automatically in a Mexican standoff between us and the crew then, Revy decides to run her mouth.

"Alright , everybody put your fucking hands up and give us all your guns."

All of a sudden I heard a weapon discharge and a sharp pain in my arm, are you kidding me? I just got shot, and like that it became a shooting match between the crew with Revy, we got behind a barricade until I heard both her cutless guns were out

"Shit, out of ammo hey Squawk, you still got those bullets?"

"It's Screech,and actually I have an idea on how to stop these guys, hold your ears."

"Wait, what?"

"Hold your ears or don't, I don't care if you listen to me."

"What are you plan-"

Like that I let out one of my signature ear shattering power screeches from my vocal cords. The screech lasted for a good two minutes, after that the crew was so dizzy and disoriented they couldn't even hold their guns to shoot at us. However, while feeling victorious I felt myself getting punched in the back of my head.

"You idiot! You blew out my damn eardrums!"

"Relax, it you didn't even get my full blast, at worst you have a mild case of tinnitus."

"Yeah, act like a smartass to the assassin with a gun that'll get you far."

**Navy PT Ship The Black Lagoon**

**"**So how'd it go?"

"We got the stuff Dutch but, dumbass here ruined my hearing!"

The her boyfriend Rock looked at me with the evil eye

"How bad is it?"

"Is she bleeding from the ears?"

"No, doesn't look like it."

"Then, she'll be fine."

Then, Dutch intervened

"And her hearing?"

"She'll just have to sleep it off and everything will be back to normal in the morning, trust me this isn't the first time."

Before anyone could notice I started to dug the bullet jammed in my arm out, after i managed to get the bullet out of arm i asked for a needle, thread, and some alcohol.

"I need to sterilize a needle to sew up this wound."

After heating up the needle with my fire breath and keeping it in alcohol for two minutes I successfully stitched up the hole in my arm.

**Roanapour**

Dutch informed us the information about our cargo speaking louder than normal to accommodate miss temporarily hearing impaired Revy.

"OK, listen up people we meet with Hotel Moscow with the guns tomorrow, then we get our cut."

After being informed about the cargo it was pretty boring, I had to step out though to meet up with the flock at the Ripoff Church. As I made it inside the church I was greeted by a nun in a blue habit, with blonde hair and pink angular sunglasses.

"Welcome, you must be looking for a good deal on a gun."

"Actually sister, I'm looking for my friends."

"Aw yes, you're one of those bird kid freaks, your friend Max is waiting for you."

I met Max in a conference room and started talking to her

"How's the family reunion going?"

"I'd rather have a frontal lobotomy." I stated showing her the new stitch job on my arm

"Sorry to hear that, anyways I have some information on the School, they're planning an experiment on a woman in Venezuela."

"Why?"

"It says here she's a guard for the Lovelace family and a few years ago she lost her left eye, her right arm, and left leg, Recently, she has been taking" vitamin shots" of lizard DNA to alter her makeup and grow back her missing parts."

"Knowing the School this person is special, what's her name."

"Roberta Cisneros, and from the looks of her record your new employers have had few run-ins with her in the past."

"I'll let the Lagoon company know, and don't call them my employers!"

I went back to base into my new room, on the bed was a change of clothes a army green tank top, a pair of camouflage fatigue pants, combat boots and a Colt .45 in a belt holster. Like it or not I was a pirate now but, I swear I will never be like my mother.

**End of chapter 6**

**Chapter 7**

**Hotel Moscow**

We were in Balalaika's office going over the new information that Max gave me yesterday, Balalaika started.

"So, our friend Roberta has resurfaced, what now."

"The School has been splicing her DNA with that of a lizards, in order grow back her missing parts, they want to turn her into a weapon."

Revy spoke up, her hearing in tact again "How the fuck do you know about lizards and why the fuck should we care, squawk?"

"Revy, it's basic herpetology as long as a lizard had its head attached it will grow back an appendage, and it concerns us because The School is making a new weapon and it concerns someone who the Lagoon company has experience, and again. And, it's Screech!"

Balalaika decided on a verdict "Well, there we have it Dutch, Revy, and Screech you're on your way to Venezuela Rock and Benny you sit this one out. Oh, and Rock give Mariko my regards."

I kinda shivered did she say Rock is the father of my half sister?! Well, great now I know why my mother abandoned me and kept Mariko she is in love with this business man.

Before we left Balalaika had one last thing to add.

"Oh and Screech, bring that girl with the pink streaks in her hair with you."

"Maya?"

She nodded "I like her."

**Navy PT ship Black Lagoon **

Maya and I decided to have conversation

"Wow, you look like mercenary in that getup."

"Technically, I am."

"And the stitch on your arm?"

"Battle wound from my first mission I got shot."

Just then Revy decided to let her curiosity get the best of her.

"What, are you guys dating or something."

Like always, both Maya and I couldn't deny it fast enough

"NO, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"OK, but denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Revy had a devilish smile on her like she won but, soon after she took another look at me trying to figure out where she's met me.

Maya tapped me on the shoulder and started up the conversation again

"Why's she looking at you like that?"

"She's trying to remember where she's met me."

"You mean she doesn't remember?"

"Not that I know of but, she's been bragging of she'll find me out sooner or later."

Dutch chirped in

"Alright crew, we're here gear up."

**Venezuela**

As we entered the city of Caracas we saw what looked like a damn war zone. I stopped Dutch and Revy to use my dragon eyes to scope out the scene, removing my sunglasses after what seemed like forever I revealed my brown, vertically slit eyes.

"Whoa, what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?"

"Shhh." Maya told Revy.

"Oh, right don't want to distract your boyfriend."

"Revy, calm down Screech is trying to look at the location for us." Dutch intervened

I couldn't believe what I saw we were too late.

"Guys, we need to hurry, now!"

Before then we heard an explosion, we grabbed a jeep and drove to the sight of the explosion. As we made it there both Maya and I heard a cackle that Maya's and my blood cold.

"Screech is that-"

"Damn right, I would know that voice anywhere, Marian Janssen the School director herself."

On top of the building The Director made herself visible and decided to make her presence known.

"As yes, Screech and Maya two of my greatest experiments."

Revy grabbed out her twin guns and pointed them at her.

"No need for violence Miss Chang, I'm just here to test these two with my new weapon. Perhaps you know her oh Roberta, your playmates are here."

And then as if on cue, out of the building like a terminator appears one of the deadliest assassins known to man, Roberta Cisnero fully healed, she smiled manically wanting blood.

"Now Lagoon company, let's see who wins in a battle, my new human/lizard hybrid or the clone and your own son."

Revy looked back at me with realization

"Wait son?! You're the-"

Before she could finish her sentence Dutch pulled out his gun, only to have Roberta grabbed them both by the neck.

"My quarrel is not with you two but, I won't hesitate to kill you both if you get in my way."

She chucked them both into the jeep knocking them both out, she turned her attention back to us. But then the Director, added one more thing.

"Oh, I forgot to mention she takes antipsychotic medications so let's see how her new body can get along with of her meds."

I turned to Maya.

"You go left, I go right."

"Gotcha."

As Maya and I both lounged at her she knocked Maya out like nothing, now it was my turn to tango with her, she dodged both my fire breath and power screeches all I had left was fly to go to a distance but, before I could she grabbed me by my tail and knocked me to the ground. I couldn't help but black out from my head hitting the ground. This can't be happening, not now, not here, not the school.

**Flashback**

**Denver, Colorado**

A Jamaican woman in a black miniskirt, red button up top,a white lab coat, and black heels is with a five year old Screech

"OK Screech, that's good one more blast." Said the woman in a thick accent.

"OK Dr. Marlow." And like that screech let's out a one last power screech

"Good job! It looks like your new vocal cords work great!"

"D-Dr. Marlow?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Am I a monster?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I heard you say my mother was a monster and I have a tail and wings, so does that make me a monster."

Pulling out a crucifix, lays her hand on his cross and over his heart by proxy "look little guy it take more than that to be a monster, it takes what's in your heart, I know you'll do great things in this world."

With a smile on his face now "thanks Dr. Marlow."

**End of flashback**

**To be continued...**

**Uh oh the Lagoon company looks like they maybe in trouble and who is Dr. Marlow tune in next time to find out. Like always I'll take suggestions on this and other stories I've published.**

**-Raymoney out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Screech: a Maximum Ride/Black Lagoon crossover**

**Hey it's Raymoney again back with another installment of Screech, and like always if you have any suggestions for this story or you want to see something on this story leave it on a review or a private message. So now let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride or Black Lagoon

**Chapter 8**

Oh God, another flashback dream but it was odd this one was actually pleasant, I dreamed I was back in Colorado with the flock and Dr. Marlow usually it's Revy pointing a gun at my infant face threatening to kill me, or the School's bizarre creation experiments on me. While blacked out I felt something warm brushing against my hand, I didn't mind it, it actually felt good. Then, a warm voice was able to help me come to it, it was Maya.

"Screech, wake up already, come on wake up."

I was able to wake up, my head still throbbing from the fight. I looked around the room the four of us were in, we were shackled in a dungeon it still looked like Venezuela, I believed were were at a branch of the School.

"There we are, how're you feeling."

"Major headache, but I'll live."

As I looked down at the warmth on my hand I couldn't help but notice Maya was holding my hand, we both couldn't help but smile at each other.

Revy was awake as well, and now she looked at me with the same look I've only seen in my dreams.

"Well, that's just perfect, do you want to tell me why the fuck you entered back in my life you little shit?!"

"Look, I-"

"No shut up, I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to let Revy know how I feel.

"Revy, shut the fuck up! Oh, I'm sorry I ruined your life with my being born, you don't know me! Do you what it was like to be abandoned, to be a labrat for a bunch of psychopaths, to be on the run with kids like you from said psychopaths and while on the run you hear your parents are the cause of a new wave of piracy?! You have no idea what hell I've been through, the trials in my life-"

"Why the fuck are you even here anyways?!"

"Because I was contacted by family, unlike you that means something to me, you're the farthest thing from the mother I've ever met!"

"That's enough you two!" Dutch was awake now

"Dutch, did you know he was my child?!"

"Who do you think told Mariko to find him?"

"And where's your father in all this,brat?!"

I looked at Dutch

"You want to field this one?"

Revy looked at Dutch

"You mean we're?"

Dutch nodded

Great she doesn't even remember that Dutch is my father!

Before the shouting match between me and Revy I heard the clacking of held on the stone floor, the door opened it was the Director coming in to check on us now that we where all awake.

"Well, now that everyone's awake let's take a look at the happy family the mother, the father, the basturd son, and the love interest, in so glad you all can did now knowing the truth."

**End of chapter 8**

**Chapter 9**

The Director came in with Roberta in tow, Roberta's eyes were blue vertical slits when she looked at me she smile with a toothy grin, her teeth looked as if they were sharpened to a point, just then the director spoke.

To us.

"So, how'd you four sleep, can I get you anything?"

"You can go to hell!" Revy shouted at her

"Oh such vulgarity miss Chang, and in front if your own flesh and blood no less."

"Why don't you shut up, I was not happy not knowing he existed then and I was happy thinking he was just another rookies on the Lagoon company."

She then turned to Dutch

"Why Dutch is it? Aren't you happy what I turned your into?"

"I'll be more happier once Revy gets free and pumps you full of lead."

"Oh what a Shame in all my excitement I forgot to tell you, you four will never leave you'll all be our new test subjects and I'll start with Screech and Maya Roberta still has that blood lust for two."

Both Maya and weren't at ease we barely survived our first encounter with that psychopath. Before she left she came face to face with me took off the sunglasses off my face stating.

"Now that your secrets out, you won't need these anymore."

Throws them on the ground, and breaks them under her heel.

My brown vertical split eyes were exposed for everyone to see.

Revy looked backed at me with a calmer demeanor.

"So your the expert, do you have any idea how to stop these basturds?"

"I don't, they've won I'm afraid this is it for us, it'll take a miracle for us to get out of here."

I couldn't help but feel that this was it, end of the road.

Just then, we heard footsteps coming back to our cell and the slit in the door opened and I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again, that distinct Caribbean accent.

"Screech? Screech Chang?"

"Dr. Marlow, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here to help you four."

**End of chapter 9**

**Chapter 10**

Dutch was vocal work his curiosity

"Screech, who is this woman can she help us?"

With a smile Dr. Marlow responded.

"Back south Screech was a newborn I was an intern with the School with him in my care, when he was two the School volunteered us to be in an experiment to transfer some of my spinal fluid into him to give him telepathic abilities."

"You're a telepath?"

Dr. Marlow shook her head

"I just have a dormant gene, anyways while he didn't get major any abilities he did get my high IQ along with his bird wings and every since then we've had a sy to contact each other on the same brain wave. Now when he was three I found make his vocal cords stronger and stop him from going mute."

"Screech was mute?"

"About to be, after the surgery the School decided to splice his DNA with a dragons causing him immense pain, I was able to convince an old friend of mine to take him in and I quit the School and looked after him for the next eight years in Colorado with the rest of the flock."

She looks back at me.

"What're you doing with the Lagoon company?"

"Well, my half sister found me in Arizona and asked for the flocks help against the School and we agreed but, now they have a new weapon and Maya and I are the first on the chopping block."

As if on cue Dr. Marlow pulled a bobby pin out of the ponytail her hair was in and placed it in my hand.

"Remember it's never too late as long as your friends help you."

"You mean you're her to-"

"Of course, knuckle head, now you break Maya out I'll break your parents out."

As the five of us got out of the got out of that cell we made a B line for the exit until Roberta was waiting for with that came sadistic smile, Revy trapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey brat, ya ready to waste this bitch and prove you're my son?"

She asked cocking her guns

Ditch then chimed in

"You got this son?"

I nodded at the both of them while cracking my knuckles, Maya was limbering herself up for the battle.

"Let's do this."

**To be continued...**

**That's it for now come by next time**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
